The Curse
by Mei Eden
Summary: RE-RELEASE+ NEW CHAPTER! : the true origins of the Juunishi curse- a story of love and betrayal that transcends time, reaching back into the shogunate era of Japan 300 years ago when there were only 2 classes- the nobility and the poor
1. Prologue

Author's Note: I started this story about a year ago, and had not intended to continue it, largely because I didn't want my version of the curse to conflict with Takaya Natsuki-san's version, but because friends have gently urged me on..and because having re-read my story, I've fallen in love with it all over again, I've decided to release it again and continue with _my_ story of the curse. If you like what you read, please let me know..reviews inspire me to keep on going =) 

The Curse of Everlasting Love

By Mei Eden

Prologue

"Kyou-kun, Sohma-kun, Shigure-san, Hatsuharu-san, it's time to eat!!!"

Tohru's sunny voice bounced cheerfully through the hallways of the large Sohma house, and immediately, everyone stopped what they were doing- Kyou halted his training in the front yard, Haru put down his book, and Yuki stepped away from the window he had been staring out of, waiting for the absent Shigure's return.

Tohru looked up as the three young Sohma's entered the kitchen. She was proud of her dinner today- leeks from Sohma-kun's garden, a beautiful tray of onigiri , a large fish seasoned with lemon and cooked to perfection, along with savory miso soup for everyone. It's simplicity made it beautiful, and as Yuki looked down at the food, he could see Tohru's love and effort reflected back at him. A small smile tugged at his face.

"Anou... Where's Shigure-san? He wasn't here for lunch either. Is it some business with his editor?"

Tohru looked behind the boys expectantly, hoping to see the older man coming in after them. She started in surprise as Yuki looked away, his eyes darkening. Haru answered promptly, his voice soft.

"Akito sent for him.. He went to the main house.. Akito said it was an emergency."

Kyou looked alarmed. "How is that possible? Hasn't Akito been sick in bed, not able to move for the past month?"

Haru replied, "Yes.. he had a really bad fever. Hatori-san hasn't rested any since then.. but apparently he got better today suddenly, and the first person he asked for was Shigure."

Yuki, his eyes haunted, whispered, "What does he want this time?"

Tohru put her hand lightly on Yuki's arm and smiled her most comforting smile .

"It's alright,... Yuki-kun.., let's just enjoy the meal for now. It couldn't be anything too bad."

Yuki looked up at Tohru's familiarity and relaxed a little at the thought of her stepping out of her comfort zone of formal speech just to help him calm down. Tohru was always like this- whenever anything went wrong, whenever he felt like the whole world was crashing down on him and the darkness of his curse was consuming him, she reached her hand down to his pitiful heart and broke through the loneliness like a beam of light. Honda Tohru- his savior. Yuki couldn't help but yield to her and return a warm smile.

"Daijoubu, Honda-san. I'm fine. Yes, let's enjoy the meal."

As all the boys finally sat down to the meal, Tohru tried her best to break the tension and fear that inevitably still hung in the air. 

"Kyou-kun, would you like some more miso soup? Does it taste good? Ah! Hatsuharu-san, you like leeks right? I made a bunch for you. They're from Sohma-kun's garden! Sohma-kun, your leeks are the best! I've never tasted bett-"

The sliding door suddenly flew open and a frail, crumpled man with dark wild eyes and tousled black hair threw himself into the room, panting hard, his whole body shaking with exertion... exertion and an emotion so strong it seemed like he would explode within the next minute or so. Close behind, Hatori and Shigure were running after him, trying to grab hold of and restrain him.

Yuki dropped the chopsticks he had been holding, and the name that escaped his lips sent chills down Tohru's spine.

"Akito..."

Akito looked up, his eyes scanning the dinner scene before him, and finally they fell coldly on Tohru.

"Hatori!!! I want her memory erased!!!..I want her out out out!!!"

He lunged for Tohru and grabbed hold of her neck, immediately squeezing as his hands circled around their target.

Shigure grabbed hold of Akito's arm. "Akito-sama!! Think this over.. You're ill.. You're not thinking clearly." He knew he was stepping out of line.. but this was Tohru they were talking about.. not some random kids off the street- Tohru, sweet, kind, and loved by everyone- Tohru-kun.. and he didn't want to see her hurt.

Akito spun on Shigure and slapped his hand away, squeezing even harder on Tohru's throat with his other hand in the process. "NOOO!! It's never been more clear to me! It's all her fault! All her fault!! This damn curse..everything that I've suffered through. Everything that ALL of you have suffered through! It's all her fault!! None of you remember..but I do.. I remember what happened... It's not me who's ill.. it's all of you!" He used both hands and forcibly pushed Tohru to the ground as he squeezed harder and harder, forcing the air from her lungs.

Tohru gasped and choked, reaching up in an attempt to pry away Akito's hold on her neck.

Yuki and Kyou both jumped up simultaneously, and grabbed Akito's arms.

Yuki yelled angrily, "Akito stop!!! You don't know what you're talking about! Whatever you're angry about, it has nothing to do with Honda-san! She's done nothing!"

Kyou spat curses at the head Sohma, his temper flaring at the sight of Tohru's helpless face changing from red to blue in Akito's tight grip. 

"Damn you! Just because you're the head of the Sohma family doesn't mean you can trample on Tohru's life!!! Let go of her you bastard! What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

Tohru had never been in so much pain before in her life- not when she'd been picked on when she was little- not when she clumsily ran into obstacles or hit her head against a sharp edge- not even when her mother died. The mental and physical pain bombarding her on all sides intensified under Akito's angry, accusing glare. _What did I do? Why is this happy life being taken from me? Mother!! I don't know what to do.. Why is Akito-san so angry at me?? I want to know! Mother...Have I done something to hurt everyone? Is my presence here causing harm to Sohma-kun, Kyou-kun, Shigure-san, Hatsuharu-san….everyone..?  _She looked up painfully at Akito's face- full of fury and pain, and then over at Yuki, Shigure, and Kyou who were struggling with the head Sohma, screaming, yelling, and even Hatori standing in the back, his face contorted in silent conflict. She couldn't hear their voices anymore though. They seemed so far away, but she could read the expressions on their faces- immense sadness and so much pain. _Are they hurting because of me? Akito-san is upset because of me.. If I go far away, Mother, will they smile again?_ She felt darkness closing in on her. Already, her vision had become blurry, and her happy life with the Sohma's began to slowly fade away. _Is it..because of me?_

Seeing Tohru's bright blue eyes fade to the dull color of hopelessness, something snapped inside of Yuki. With inner reserves of strength he had always been afraid to use in the presence of the one he feared most, he punched Akito with all he had, over..and over again. 

"LET GO OF HER!!!! You're killing her!!!!" Tears began falling down Yuki's face- remembering Tohru as she asked him to be friends with her even if she lost her memory, as she helped him fix his tie, as she fervently helped him "protect his secret base".

Akito let go, in shock. "Yuki..."

Then he began to laugh, the cold crazed laugh of one who'd seen too much- one who'd died inside and refused to acknowledge his death.

"All of you," he whispered darkly, "owe your pain to HER." He laughed cruelly, pointing one pale, elegant finger at the crumpled, bent figure of Tohru on the ground. Kyou glared at Akito and knelt down next to Tohru, moving her tangled hair out of her tear-stained face. Hatori immediately checked her pulse and let out a breath of relief when he felt it. "It may be weak," he said softly, "but it's still there..she's alive."

Shigure stepped forward and looked Akito straight in the eye.

"What are you talking about Akito-san?.. For all that.. surely you have a good excuse for your actions against Tohru-kun.."

Akito glared defiantly back at Shigure. "You haven't awoken yet... none of you. That's why you don't know..where this curse that plagues us came from. You don't remember do you?"

The other members of the family stared up at Akito in shock. Never before had they allowed themselves to speculate on the true origins of the curse. For as long as they could remember, the Sohma family had been cursed by the vengeful spirits of the Juunishi, and they had accepted it as that. Sure, they had wondered how to break the curse, but never how it had begun. They had all just assumed that the Sohma family was the way it was for reasons untold and too far back in the past to matter anymore. 

Akito put his hand against the wall for support, his face suddenly tired. 

"When I was ill,... she told me..," he gestured toward the open door, which had been left open and forgotten in the confusion. A single white dove flew in gracefully, circled once around the room, and landed gently on Akito's outstretched finger. His smile twisted, he used his other hand to stroke its feathers. 

Kyou growled impatiently, "What the hell... you were sick..delirious.. what kind of excuse is that?!.."..then more quietly, "..what kind of excuse is that.. for hurting Tohru..?"

Akito threw an evil glance at Kyou. "You want to know, you stupid, ugly, damned cat?!?!! You want to know why we're the way we are???? Why I'm destined to die.. Why you people change into ANIMALS when people of the opposite sex come close? You want to know why I don't want you to LOVE??! It was all for your own good. You guys never understood!!"

The pitch in his voice began to rise dangerously, and his eyes moved from face to face wildly. Then suddenly, he was calm. Throwing the bird up into the air, he whispered, "But she did... If they want to know," His voice, smooth as velvet, he turned and looked down softly at the dove, ".. then show them..my dear, show them what you showed me."

The bird flew up into the air, and opening its wings wide, it flapped them once..twice..three times... twelve times. Everyone in the room fell to the floor and grabbed their heads in pain.

Kisa, taking a walk with Hiro, suddenly doubled over in the sidewalk and began to cry softly.

"Tohru-san.."

Hiro immediately put his arms around the small girl protectively and looked defiantly up into the sky.

"I'll... I'll protect you.."

Ayame turned from where he was hanging up a dress he had just finished designing for a customer and looked at Mine, his face panicked. 

"Mine..Mine.."

She rushed over to Ayame, alarmed.

"Ayame-boss.. what's wrong? I'm here.."

Ayame pulled her to him and held her.

"Don't leave me alone... please.. don't leave me in this nothingness.. Stay with me.. please.."

Very much afraid, Mine hugged him tightly, and began to cry. 

Rin walked out of the store, clutching her bag tightly; it was her first purchase since she'd been out of the hospital. Suddenly a wave of nausea hit her, and she felt herself falling,..falling.._Shigure__-san…save..me.._

_ So the story of the curse begins…_

_300 years ago.. in a time when Japan was still ruled by the shogunate, and samurais fought for their honor, - a time when there were only two classes of society- the poor and the noblility, a time when the Juunishi curse never existed…there was a dynasty long forgotten- The Sohma shogunate ruled over Japan then, a name wiped out of history with time, shunned by the population many years afterwards- and in the royal family there was a prince, a prince, his loyal samurai, noble women of the court, ..and in the streets of Edo, there lived a young girl, an illegitimate son, and their many friends, and in those years to come, they created memories, they changed history, and their everlasting love created a curse so terrible that it was inevitable.. history would repeat itself… and the curse would live on. _


	2. Meeting

The Curse   
By Mei Eden 

Chapter 1

_300 years ago~ the 17th year of the Sohma period_

The afternoon sun smiled warmly down upon the streets of Edo, its golden rays bathing the hustle and bustle of the people below in a cheerful sea of summer sunflowers and fervent happiness. Everywhere along the streets of the great city, people were preparing goods and foods for the prince's 17th birthday. Every year there were two such events –one for the shogun's eldest son, and one like the celebration to be held the next day- for the youngest. Now that the prince was 17 though, it was time for him to choose a companion, and the noble's daughters in nearby provinces had all traveled to Edo in anticipation that he would notice their virtues and perhaps pick one of them as his princess. Rumors flew like wildfire about the handsomeness of the prince. Some said he was even more beautiful than some of the most notable women of the court. Then again, it was also rumored that the whole Sohma ruling family was beautiful to look upon, and with that, the people of Japan were proud- proud to have a ruling family both kind and beautiful and considerate of its people. Under their rule, all of Japan had flourished, and people talked about how the Sohma dynasty would rule forever- for they had Heaven's true mandate to guide them. The Sohma's were truly blessed.

In the streets, the shopkeepers and common people hurried about, preparing the most delicious of foods and working hard to make the most exotic and wonderful trinkets for their noble customers as gifts for the prince. At the very end of the main street leading from the shogun's palace, there was a small house surrounded by lilies, and it too, shook and shivered with the excitement of the inhabitants within. In the kitchen, a young girl dressed in a plain light blue kimono cooked and cooked as she had been non-stop for the past 12 hours, preparing a portion of the delicious meal which the nobles would be eating at the party in three days. The day before, the prince's very own bodyguard had dropped by her house and asked her to be one of the ten cooks especially chosen to prepare the exuberant meal. The young girl remembered the occasion fondly. After all, the prince's bodyguard had been quite handsome.

~*flashback*~

Tohru sat quietly in the corner of the living room in her small house and arranged the lilies she had picked from her garden earlier that day. Everyone in the city was busy decorating and making the shops and homes beautiful for when Sohma-oji made his ritual round down the main street on his birthday. Tohru decided that even if he did not to stop by, at least she could enjoy herself and make the simple home she lived in more beautiful. Outside, Kyou was practicing with his sword. She smiled as she heard his "Hyah's" with each stroke. He had been her friend and constant companion for 5 years now. Her mother, upon seeing the young boy of only 12 years of age alone in the streets stealing for a living, had taken him into their home. In the beginning, he had been defiant and cold, but after only a few months, her mother's kindness and warmth began to break away the ice enclosing his heart, and soon, he became the protective older brother she never had. When her mother had drowned the year before in the nearby river, he had been her support- her comfort, and so now they were inseparably good friends. 

A tiny fear lingered in Tohru's mind, though. Every once in a while, she'd see Kyou suddenly become quiet, his eyes distant and sad, as if he had some great secret, and she was afraid that someday he would leave her- leave her to pursue whatever this "secret" of his was. Perhaps it had something to do with the crimes he'd done as a child.. his younger years had been anything but happy. Tohru knew that, but sometimes she wished he would let go of his dark secrets and live his life cheerfully in the present time. She knew nothing of his past and never pried, knowing that if he wished, he would tell her with time. Still, she was afraid.

"Hyah!!"

"Hyah!!"

"......"

Tohru paused momentarily, one lily in her hand as she heard Kyou stop his "Hyah"-ing. _That's strange.. he's only been practicing for ten minutes.. Why did Kyou-kun suddenly stop? The_ fear began to gnaw at her heart again. She listened closely. _Perhaps he needed to take a break? How could he become tired so quickly? Is he sick? Did he meet someone? She_ worried and strained her ears harder for any sign of the resuming of his training.

The ringing sound of metal crashing against metal brought Tohru immediately to her feet, and she ran quickly out of the room to see what had happened, the flower falling from her fingertips, lying neglected on the ground. 

"Kyou-kun!!!!" _Kami-sama.. let him be all right.. please.. please don't take someone else away from me!! _ An image of her mother flashed through her mind. _Please don't leave me alone!_

She threw open the door to the house and stopped cold at the sight before her. Kyou's eyes were dark and angry as he matched swords with the young man before him- a young samurai with the most exotic mixture of snow white and raven black hair Tohru had ever seen. The man was dressed in a black hakama and gi with the Sohma symbols emblazoned in white across them. Tohru recognized the colors to mean that the man was in direct relation with the Sohma family, and she looked in horror as Kyou pushed hard against his own sword, forcing the young man backwards and sending him flying onto the ground.

Kyou held his sword tight and leaned forward into a fighting stance, ready to swing it again. 

"You Sohma bastards!! I know what you want.. just because of your name, you prance around this nation like you own it. Heaven may have given you a mandate to rule over Japan, but I won't let you rule me!! I won't let you do as you please...not with me..not with Tohru..."

The Sohma samurai stood up warily and also crouched into a stance, his sword ready to strike.

"I don't know what you have against me, but I'm hear to speak with Honda Tohru-san concerning matters of the celebration.."

Kyou growled, "It's none of your business coming here.. GO AWAY.. you SOHMA COW!!"

He lunged at the samurai, and his opponent, offended by the insult, prepared to strike back.

"STOPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!"

At the sound of Tohru's voice, Kyou immediately drew back and looked at her in surprised. His opponent did the same, turning to Tohru with a look of relief. Tohru ran forward and grabbed Kyou's arm.

"Kyou-kun.. onegai... stop.. I don't know what's going on, but.. but I know that fighting is bad."

Kyou looked down at her brilliant, innocent eyes and felt his grip on his sword weaken. Slowly, very slowly, he let the weapon fall to the ground. Then he looked away from her, ashamed. "Gomen ne, Tohru-kun... I just.. the Sohma's..they.." She peered up at him earnestly, waiting for him to continue. Kyou felt the eyes of the Sohma samurai on him too, and he clenched his fist, feeling the anger rise up in him once more. "It's nothing." He shook away Tohru's arm lightly and stormed into the house. Sighing, Tohru watched his retreating back until it disappeared behind the folding screen. _Even after all these years.. I still can't understand him_. 

Then she turned to the visitor, and realizing exactly what kind of person Kyou had just attacked, she immediately bowed over and over again, smiling apologetically. "Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai!.. I don't know what got into Kyou-kun today. He's not usually like this. Please forgive him Kyou-kun's a good boy.. he didn't mean any harm." 

She jumped in surprise at the sound of the samurai's sword being sheathed.

"It's all right. I'll let it pass... this once. You are Honda Tohru-san?" 

"H-hai! Tohru desu." 

The man smiled. "Hello. Nice to meet you. I'm Sohma Hatsuharu, Sohma-Ouji's personal bodyguard and cousin."

Tohru felt her eyes widen _Sohma__..__ Hatsuharu-san.. _He really is related to the prince!!!! __

"Ahhh.." She bowed again quickly. "Nice to meet you! Nice to meet you!! Can I get anything for you? Are you comfortable? Do you want anything to eat?"

He shook his head. "No, I came to ask you a favor."

She nodded emphatically. "Anything for the royal family. I'll be happy to do it."

Haru grinned. "Don't offer yourself up so quickly, Honda-san.. Anything is a very powerful word."

Tohru looked at him puzzled. "But.. Hatsuharu-san, mother always said to be generous always and be prepared to give anything and everything in the care and love of people. I would think that the most care and love should be given to the royal family?"

Haru looked at the girl in surprised. _This girl.. is there really such a person at this age who is so innocent?_

"Your mother seems to be a wise woman.."

Tohru nodded emphatically. "She was. ^_^"

Haru noticed Tohru's use of the past tense, but said nothing. _So her mother's dead..and yet, this girl is still so very cheerful.. how interesting.. I really should introduce Yuki to her.. he needs some cheer in his life… _

Haru chuckled softly. "Honda-san, well, I have no bad intentions. I only come here because I've heard people in the town speak of your cooking skills with pride. The prince's birthday is coming up soon, as you know, and I wanted to ask you to cook for the banquet to be held at the celebration meal. Normally we would have the royal cooks do such a thing, but Yuk…I mean, Sohma-ouji insists that he would prefer to eat like the common people... Therefore he has sent me out to find several people who will best fit the job. You will be paid handsomely for your services, I promise."

Tohru's eyes lit up with joy with every word Haru spoke. "You mean..*I'll* be able to cook for the prince??? Wh- why didn't you go to one of the cooks in town? My cooking really.. really isn't that good."

Haru smiled. " I have, and some will also contribute to the meal, but.. I think you will make the best candidate.. We wouldn't put all the work on your shoulders, but you will serve a portion of it. Now Tohru-san, would you like to do this."

Tohru nodded happily. "Hai, hai!! Of course..Hai!"

Haru smiled. "That's good then. I will pay you here now in advance, and as thanks for your efforts, I extend to you, on the Sohma family's behalf, an invitation to come to the Edo castle to present your course of the meal on the night of the celebration."

Tohru's eyes widened in joy and she clasped her hands together happily. 

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Sohma-san. I'll do my best!!!"

Haru turned to go and smiled inwardly. _No.. thank you, Honda Tohru-san. I've learned something from you today.. I had thought that no one like you could exist in a time such as this..Yuki…needs someone like you.. I can't do anymore for him..not anymore._

~*end flashback*~

In Edo castle:

Yuki paced around his room, agitated. Akito had become more and more ill lately, and not even Hatori could do anything about the disease that ate at his mind. Akito had always been weak and quiet before, but now, when he occasionally woke up from his delirious dreams, he screamed angrily of dark places- of murders and curses- of hate, of jealousy and pain, and then he'd fall back quietly to sleep again. Sometimes he'd wake up and be normal again- the kind, quiet, yet dark person he had been before, yet other times he'd wake up as if all was good and well, but then his voice would become cold- devoid of emotion- and he would lash out with cruel, senseless words which offended and burned anyone they touched. The disease was warping him, and Yuki felt trapped. He couldn't do anything for his older brother- the brother the shogun had refused to recognize as heir as soon as he discovered the boy would lose his life to insanity. Only Yuki and Hatori cared now. Hatori because he was Akito's doctor, and Yuki because when they were young, Akito was the only one he could relate to. 

Both were sons of the shogun- trapped by royal restrictions and unhappy with their positions. In those days, they had been kindred spirits- suffering together and silently comforting one another in times where life seemed unbearable in that silk cage they were locked in- like the white doves trapped in the golden cage that hung in Akito's room. But now, Yuki suffered alone while Akito struggled with his own nightmares. Neither could cross over anymore into the other's realm because the barrier was between them now- the disease separated them and forced them each to suffer alone. Yuki could feel Akito dying, and it pained him to stay in the castle and watch as Akito fought a losing battle with his disease. He wanted to get out. Just moments ago Akito had woken up again only to speak darkly of the fall of the Sohma family- about the destruction that would befall them all. Yuki sighed. _I have got to get out of here… I can't stay here.. not for another minute. I can't watch him…lose his mind._

Quickly, Yuki stopped his pacing and changed out of his usual royal clothing marked with the Sohma emblem into a simple, light blue hakama and black gi. Taking only his katana with him at his waist, he snuck out of the castle and made his way down the main street, taking care to look as inconspicuous as possible.

_I have to get where there are more people.. nobody will notice me there.. _

Making his way down the street, he finally ended up in the town where the common people were running about preparing for his birthday celebration. He had been here several times before, and each time he came, he envied their simple, happy lives. _Why couldn't I have been born a common person?.. Then perhaps, I wouldn't have all these worries.. I wouldn't have been trapped away in royal proceedings when I was young. I could have played with the other children…played with whoever I wanted to.. without royal obligation. _

He watched as children ran about the streets laughing and yelling as they chased each other from shop to shop. A few of the women by the side of the road stopped and looked at him as he passed, blushing and quickly turning away when he looked their way. The men seemed almost hostile. One took one look at Yuki and snorted with laughter. "Look at that sorry excuse for a samurai!! He looks like a girl! Hey ONNA OTOKO! Put down that sword and help the women pick flowers! It's too manly for you ! Do you even know how to use it?!" Yuki ignored him and walked on, feeling the familiar loneliness swell up inside of him. _Even without my royal emblem.. there's still a distance between me and normal people.. Why can't.. I just naturally interact with them? That's all I want- friends..to care about me..and treat me as an equal. That's all Akito and I both wanted… _

Finally, he had reached the end of the street, and when he looked up, he saw before him the most enlightening scene he had ever seen in his entire life- a small cheerful house surrounded by lilies, and in the middle of all those flowers stood a fresh young girl in a plain, light blue kimono who smiled warmly up at him as she paused for a moment from her flower-picking. Yuki couldn't help but smile back, his sorrows forgotten for just a moment.

"Konnichiwa. Can I help you?"

Yuki stood quietly for a moment before he replied, "Hai.. I'm.. S..S.. Sakaguchi Yuki."

End of Chapter 1


	3. Conflict

The Curse  
  
By Mei Eden  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Tohru gazed up at the samurai who stood before her and smiled- he had fair hair of an unusual coloring and the most delicate facial features. His clothing hakama and gi fit him extremely well, although they seemed a bit too "nice" for an ordinary traveling samurai. Tohru dismissed the thought quickly though, thinking that perhaps he had bought a new pair of clothing recently in town. There were many travelers in Edo lately of all types, but of all the ones she had seen, he was definitely the most out of place- more like a doll that belonged in a collection than a tough, manly samurai. She stood mesmerized as he introduced himself to, of all people, her!! _Kirei...(pretty..) __I wonder what he wants with me? She thought for a moment, wondering to herself. __Why me? Perhaps I've done something wrong without even knowing it..and he's come to tell me..? But I don't know him... but maybe unknowingly.. She began to worry...  
  
Yuki looked at the girl curiously. She seemed flustered, but for what reason, he knew not. She amused him though- her smile, her innocent confusion. "Is something wrong..?"  
  
Tohru started. "IIe Iie!! Sakaguchi-san, I was just wondering...ano.. why you came here of all places? It's the last house on the street from the castle.. Do you know me? Is there something I've done?.. Is there..ano.. I mean.."  
  
A smile began to tug at his lips. _How unusual...this girl.._ "No no.. Not at all.. I just couldn't help noticing.. You have.. some very beautiful flowers in your garden. Your house seems very cheerful.."  
  
Tohru brightened suddenly. "Hai!! My mother planted the flowers a year ago, and I've been taking care of them.. she always said a cheerful house was the best house, no matter how small it was. As long as there are people living in it who put their love and hope into a home, it will be the most beautiful. So with all my love I've tended these flowers.. See.. I'm picking a few and arranging them now the best I can..."  
  
The light that shone through her eyes as she spoke startled and amazed Yuki. Never before had he met someone like this-someone who was so completely in love with life without a worry in the world it seemed. He looked down sadly.  
  
"Maybe that's..what's wrong with my home.. why it's so cold..and ugly."  
  
Tohru eyed Yuki curiously. "Sakaguchi-san..?"  
  
He looked up at her quickly and forced a small smile. "Iie..it's nothing.. Your house... is full of love... that's beautiful.. It would be wonderful if all people could live..with love."  
  
_Akito.. We weren't allowed to show love in our home..Iie.. in that prison we live in. Maybe that's why you're ill now.. If we had been allowed to express our hopes and emotions.. if we had been allowed to live a life full of love and joy.. you wouldn't be losing your mind..perhaps.. Can I still save you??.._ Yuki looked at Tohru in her simple blue kimono- her cheerfulness radiating out from her entire being. __She's beautiful..Akito... and innocent as a kitten..We've lost that..but she...she's beautiful.   
  
"Ah..hai!! Mother always said wise things. =) Everything she taught me is very wise. "  
  
Yuki nodded. Such innocence. "Thank you.. um..Gomen ne.. I don't know your name..."  
  
Tohru's face lit up with a bright smile. "Honda Tohru desu!"  
  
Honda Tohru-san... a name I'll always remember.. even if I never see her again..   
  
Yuki couldn't help but smile in return. "Arigatou, Honda-san.."  
  
Tohru shook her head adamantly, her eyes confused. "You shouldn't be thanking me for anything, Sakaguchi-san.. I should thank you for the compliments on my small home.. Mother.. mother would be happy."  
  
A small breeze danced through her hair, blowing it in swirls around her face, emphasizing the healthy, happy glow on her cheeks. Yuki watched her, his eyes locked on her golden aura, not wanting to return to the coldness that would consume him again once he returned to the castle. __I never knew someone like this could exist. She may not be the most beautiful woman at first glance.. but something inside her.. something inside her is absolutely... amazing.   
  
One of the lilies she held slipped from her fingertips and gently floated away with the wind. Tohru reached out quickly in an attempt to catch it, but it swirled away from her, spinning with the breeze. With well-trained reflexes, Yuki reached out quickly with a hand and caught the tiny flower, closing the distance between he and Tohru in one swift movement.  
  
"Honda-san.. I believe..this little one..almost escaped.."  
  
Tohru stared up into Yuki's face hovering over her own and blushed. "H-hai...a-ar-arigatou...Sakaguchi-san."  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?!... BAKA YARO!!!!"  
  
Yuki stepped away from Tohru quickly, and she spun around to see Kyou streaking out of the house at top speed, his hand at the sword at his waist. He deftly placed himself between Yuki and Tohru and glared at the other man angrily.  
  
"Don't think..that you can touch her with your dirty hands... ", then he turned to Tohru, his expression stern, but gentler.  
  
"Tohru.. you shouldn't let strangers do with you as they please.. it could be dangerous!! This guy.. who knows what he would have done to you..!!!!"  
  
Tohru looked back at Kyou, very flustered. "Ano..gomen nasai! Gomen nasai Kyou-kun..but..but.. Sakaguchi-san isn't bad.. he doesn't seem bad!!! Onegai..please..don't fight.."  
  
Kyou murmured under his breath, "they never seem bad.."  
  
Yuki backed away slowly. "I wasn't trying to do anything.."  
  
Kyou snorted in disbelief. "That's what they all say.. guys like you. Tohru is innocent...and she's sweet..and I won't let you dirty that.. "  
  
Yuki felt anger rising up inside of him. "What right do you have to accuse me of anything?? I wouldn't ever do anything to harm Honda-san.. Why are you angry at me?? You don't even know me!"  
  
Kyou drew his sword and pointed it at Yuki's throat. "I know enough.. about rich-looking guys like you who dress nice and take advantage the poor, sweet innocent girls that don't understand.... I know better than anyone..."  
  
Yuki looked down at the sword calmly. I don't believe this guy.. Che.. he won't be much of an opponent.. if he's letting his emotions control him.. I don't want to fight though.. He peered over at Tohru who was tugging lightly at Kyou's sleeve, asking him to stop. _This guy..is her friend..but.. _  He looked back down at the sword held precariously at his throat. __I don't like him..   
  
With liquid motion, Yuki threw himself backwards from the tip of Kyou's sword and drew his own weapon, at the same time catching Kyou off guard and knocking his sword out of his hands. "Why do you say that?? Were you once..that type of man??"  
  
Kyou threw himself to the ground and rolled, picking up his sword as he jumped up out of the roll into a standing position. "KISAMAAAAAA~~~~!!!! " Kyou ran at Yuki and struck at him wildly, ignoring the fact that Yuki calmly parried each attack as if it was merely a slight annoyance. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING ABOUT MY LIFE!! ORE NO OKAASAN (my mother..)... those DAMN SOH-"  
  
"KYOU-KUN!!! YAMETTE!! (Stop!)"  
  
Both Kyou and Yuki stopped, their swords in midair, ready to strike again at any moment. Slowly, Kyou turned his head to look at Tohru- Tohru, who was kneeling on the ground, her hands clutched in her lap, tears..tears..streaming down her face.  
  
"Onegai..Kyou-kun..Sakaguchi-san.. please stop.. He's..he's my new friend, Kyou-kun.. he said he liked Mother's flowers.."  
  
Kyou's sword slipped from his fingertips. He looked down in shame. Yuki sheathed his sword. "Honda-san.."  
  
Kyou walked over to Tohru, completely ignoring Yuki as he dropped down in front of her and very gently put his arms around her tiny shaking body. "G-gomen ne.. Tohru-kun.. I was.. just angry.. I didn't want to see anyone hurt you..and.. there were some things.. I remembered.."  
  
Tohru, still crying, threw her hands around Kyou's neck and hugged hard. "I don't want to lose you Kyou-kun.. I don't want to lose you to your past.. no one else.. not like Mother... "  
  
Kyou stiffened in surprise for a moment before he relaxed comfortably in her embrace. "It's okay.. Tohru.. I'm here for you.. I won't fight anymore." _You always do this to me.. When I lose control..when I feel like my past is going to destroy me, you're my light of hope, pulling me back into the present. Arigatou, Tohru-kun.. without you, I wouldn't be able to truly live...not with what happened...back then. _  
  
Tohru sniffled a bit and pulled away, smiling. "Good.. fighting.. won't ever resolve anything.. That's what Mother said." Then she turned to Yuki, "Sakaguchi-san.. gomen ne.. Kyou is very protective of me.. He's my very important friend.. I'm very very sorry if he offended you.. I'm happy..that I've met you..and that we have become new friends. " She smiled kindly up at him.  
  
Yuki stared at her dumbfounded. _Her Mother is dead??? How can she sit here.. and look at me with that expression? Isn't she sad?? Isn't she in pain?? Honda Tohru.. you are truly an incredible person.._ "Honda-san.. It's alright.. I'm glad we were able to meet also..." Then he turned to look at Kyou, and out of politeness and respect for Tohru, he said, "Perhaps..next time we meet, it'll be under better conditions." Kyou turned away from him and said nothing.  
  
"YUKI-KUNNN~~3"  
  
Yuki stopped short, his eyes wide open with recognition as he heard the voice calling him. _Oh Kami-sama.. Don't let Shigure reveal who I am to Tohru.. let me be just a normal person this once.. I don't want..her to change once she knows who I am..oh Kami-sama please!_  
  
He turned around slowly, and felt a sigh of relief escape from his lips as he saw Shigure come walking happily towards him wearing not the royal colors of blue and white, but rather a plain, dull brown instead. "..Shigure.."  
  
"Eh??? That's all you have to say to me?? After I went through so much trouble to come and find you? " He looked over at Tohru and smiled devilishly at Yuki.  
  
"AHHH!! Our Yuki-kuuuun is growing up now 3 He went off all by himself to find himself a young pretty girl 3!!"  
  
Yuki glared at Shigure darkly, his face red. "It's NOT LIKE THAT!!"  
  
~*******~  
  
Akito woke up in the dark room and looked up to see Hatori staring down at him, a worried expression on his face.  
  
"Hatori...Where's Yuki?? Yuki wa doko desu ka?? Where's YUKI??? I'm alone..I'm cold." He struggled to get up.  
  
Hatori put his hand on Akito's shoulder and pushed him lightly back into bed.  
  
"Calm down..Yuki will be back soon..don't worry.. He'll be happy to see you awake.. He was worried about you, you know?"  
  
Akito relaxed. "I had another dream. The birds, " he pointed at the doves in the cage hanging at his window, ".. they say.. the Sohma's will be destroyed..you know? They say so.. this whole place is a prison..they say.. and they're afraid of the cat.. "  
  
Hatori pressed a cloth dipped in cold water to Akito's forehead.  
  
"The cat?"  
  
"Hai.. the cat..in my dreams..he walks the street..he's free..but the doves are not.. how come the ones who can fly..are the ones locked away..but the evil one lurks free? Naze? Why?"  
  
Akito closed his eyes. "Tell me..when Yuki comes. I want to see him..please.."  
  
Hatori nodded. "Hai.. I will..for now, please rest."  
  
~End of Chapter 2~ _


	4. Dream

The Curse

By Mei Eden

Author's Note: So I took a break…for a long time.. but people have been kind with comments and urging me on..so here's the next installment of The Curse.  Yes, I DO plan on continuing and finishing this fic..as I kind of..sort of have  a framework in mind of what I want to do with it.. Please, please review..comment, and give me feedback, as it serves as inspiration for me and gives me an idea of what you as the readers want..and how I could possibly improve. ^_^  Now finally, here's chapter 3..

Chapter 3

"Are you really going  to cook..for those Sohma..bas… I mean,..the royal family…?"  Kyou asked as he played absently with the onigiri (*rice ball) in his bowl.  The visit from that Sohma samurai, Sohma Hatsuharu, had left him brooding since the day before, and the encounter with that badly disguised noble, Sakaguchi Yuki, had not done anything to improve his state of mind.    

Tohru smiled gently. "Hai! I'm very excited.. Of all the people they could have picked, they found me! Mother would be so happy… all the wonderful skills she taught me,..I'm putting them to good use for people..and not just ANY people..it's..for Sohma-oji's birthday!.... but what will I cook? What do the nobles and royal family eat? They eat differently from us don't they? They probably won't like the simple things I make…" She looked worriedly at the little onigiri sitting plainly in front of her. 

Seeing this, Kyou felt his heart wrench.  Hurriedly, he grabbed an onigiri and stuffed it into his mouth, chewing fervently. 

 "Your onigiri are the best!! If the Sohma's can't taste it… they don't deserve to eat onigiri…What do they know..those damned rich nobles…" 

Before it had completely disappeared down his throat, he had grabbed 2 more, one in each hand, and proceeded to devour them too.  Tohru  watched him for a while before she sat quietly down and wrapped her arms gently around his waist, leaning her forehead against his back  "Kyou-kun…. Arigatou…When I'm worried..you always make me feel better." 

At her light touch, Kyou stiffened, surprised, part of an onigiri stuck in midair, halfway to his mouth. He turned to look  back at the head of soft brown hair leaning against him.  _No. Tohru.. thank you .. for caring so much  about.. __me._ Very slowly, he let himself relax. _I wish we could stay like this forever._

"I'll make onigiri then!!"

Kyou sat up straight in surprise, turning around to stare at Tohru.  Her eyes lit with determination, her right fist firmly hitting her left palm in affirmation.  "Since Kyou-kun likes onigiri so much.. other people must love them too!!  Thank you Kyou-kun.. for giving me faith in my onigiri,"  She paused, seeing the rice stuck all over his face in a messy array, and laughed cheerfully "you shouldn't eat so fast though. Mother said it was bad for the stomach to eat too fast!" 

Kyou turned away scowling. "You shouldn't say things like that… that people won't like what you do.." 

Tohru stopped laughing and smiled warmly. "Ok… well.. I'll do my best!"

He stood up and walked to the door, grabbing his sword  on the way. "I'm going out for a short walk… be careful at home.."

Tohru nodded cheerily. "Have fun, Kyou-kun. Don't be out too late!"

The sliding door slid shut behind him, and Kyou walked  a ways, stopping in a clearing just outside the thick forest next to the village.  He took a deep breath, savoring the cool night air. So many emotions had stirred within him in the past two days that it had left him unnerved and uneasy.  _I knew the past would catch up to me...damn Sohma's.. _ He reached into the depths of his hakama and pulled out a small, beaded bracelet, absently fingering it with his thumb and forefinger. _Mother.. I couldn't protect you back then.. but Tohru... I'll protect her.. even if it kills me, I'll protect her from those bastards._  He clutched the bracelet tightly in his fist, feeling the familiar anger rise up from within him.  

_I'll protect her no matter what._

Kyou dropped the bracelet back into the folds of his hakama and crouched into a fighting stance, his hand over the hilt of his sword.  With one swift, fluid motion he whipped it out of its sheath and swung it forward in a determined strike at an imaginary opponent.  

_... No matter what ..._

A pair of golden eyes watched him silently in the darkness.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yuki took a deep breath as he stood outside the door leading to Akito's room.  He didn't really want to see his brother today.  The pressures their father, the shogunate, was placing on him seemed all the heavier lately as Akito's disease consumed him more and more. Perhaps the shogun was afraid his younger son would also fall to the madness.  He often spoke of locking Akito away, isolating him in a dark room away from sight. "After all," he said, "what does a madman need company for..he's an embarrassment.."  After much pleading from Yuki, he had been convinced to leave Akito as he was, at the end of a long corridor furthest away from the shogun's bedroom.  And now here he was, in front of that bedroom, dreading what kind of person he would meet today. Would there be screams of  darkness and pain? Would there be crying, brooding, and tantrums? Or would it be one of those rare occasions when Akito was Akito?  Yuki felt a hand on his shoulder, and he bowed his head, acknowledging it wearily.

"Haru.."

His bodyguard squeezed his shoulder in comfort. "Akito needs you, Yuki… If anyone..I think only you can slow down the progress of his disease.. You two were very close once."

Yuki nodded sadly.. "Once.. it feels like a whole other lifetime ago…but you're right.  Thank you Haru."  Haru gently pushed Yuki forward, and with strengthened resolve, Yuki stepped through the door.

Akito's doves flew around wildly in their cage as Yuki walked by, and he stopped a moment to watch them. _Poor creatures..they're just like us.. caged._  He knelt down beside Akito's bed and watched his brother sleep restlessly, his face drenched in sweat, face contorted in pain. _Even in sleep.. there's no escape for you._ Akito's eyes suddenly flew open, and he clawed at the air, hand coming into contact with Yuki's own.  Having found something familiar, he clutched desperately at his brother's hand, as if letting go would subject him to a torture worse than death. 

"Yuki…. You're here.."

Yuki forced a warm smile and leaned over, hugging his brother.  "I'm here, Akito.. don't worry.. I'm here for you."

The sick boy relaxed a little and sunk back into his pillow.  "I had a dream, Yuki,…"

Yuki held his breath.  Last time Akito spoke of having a dream, his eyes had taken on a wild glint, and it had taken him, Hatori, Shigure, AND Hatsuharu to hold him down to prevent him from hurting himself.  _But he seems alright right now…_

"I had a dream.. where we  were sitting at a table..at a banquet..thirteen of us.. me, and the 12 I invited.., .. having a feast..singing songs, eating, drinking,… It was so much fun, Yuki. I don't remember the last time I laughed like that," he paused, eyes tranquil, his lips curving into a smile as he savored the memory.  Yuki felt his muscles relax a bit as he watched Akito in his rare state of contentedness.  He said nothing, for fear of disturbing the fragile state of mind.

 "And there was a girl there..not one of my twelve.. she was so beautiful.. I couldn't see her because she was covered in light, but I felt so very warm..surely she must be beautiful.. perhaps she was a goddess.." Yuki listened curiously. Akito had never spoken of women before.  When they were young, before the disease had taken over, Akito had always been very shy. He never spoke with the women of the court, and although he was the older brother, when any girl came to speak with the two of them, in the end, it was always Yuki who did the talking. To hear him speak with such.. longing and admiration… perhaps even infatuation.. for any woman was, in itself, a rarity. Akito's voice suddenly broke, and Yuki squeezed his hand in reassurance. "…I wanted to hold her…" he whispered. 

"But then she spoke.. and she asked 'Where is the cat?  Wasn't he invited?..'  and when nobody answered, she asked again and again, pleading for us to bring the cat to her because he belonged at the party too.  When still nobody spoke… she began to cry." Akito became agitated, and his whole body shook with indignation. "She was crying for the cat… I  wanted to hold her.. I wanted to make her stop crying.. but she wouldn't stop! She was ruining my party… and yet still..she was still covered in light. But I wanted her to stop crying.. I wanted her to be happy.. but she wouldn't..she kept crying.. and so I hit her… I hit her Yuki..I hit her to make her stop..hit her  until the light was gone.. and I wasn't happy anymore because the LIGHT WAS GONE!!  Why'd she have to care so much about the stupid cat..It's her fault the light disappeared!!"  There were tears streaming down Akito's face now. He suddenly lunged forward and grabbed Yuki's wrist with both hands, wrenching his brother toward him.  Yuki winced in pain, suddenly very, very afraid.  Leaning in close to Yuki's ear, Akito whispered, "Bring her back to me…. I want..her back.." and Yuki shivered as he felt Akito's lips brush slightly against his cheek.  "Akito…."  Yuki looked down fearfully at the pale hands fiercely gripping his arm.

Then, almost as suddenly as he had awoken, Akito collapsed back into bed, out of breath, letting go of Yuki as he fell.  "I'm tired, Yuki… please leave me now." 

Shakily, Yuki stood up and backed out of the room, watching as his brother closed his eyes and once again fell back asleep. He closed the door behind him and sunk down into the ground, arms wrapped around himself. _Akito.. what's happening to you..? _

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Haru-kuuuuun! Cheer up..we're here to have fun, you know. You really should get out more and stop worrying about mousy boy."

Haru rolled his eyes as he followed after Shigure. Having bumped into him earlier while waiting for Yuki outside Akito's room, Haru had somehow been conned into coming along with him to "enjoy the springtime of youth" and to "see the sights".  Looking around, Haru smirked, recognizing the innocent facade of beautifully decorated teahouses lining the street far out on the edge of the village surrounding the castle.  

"So this is your idea of fun.."

Shigure laughed cheerfully.  "Of course..what could be more fun than drinking tea at a teahouse.. being served by beautiful women.."

_Teahouse.. what a joke.. more like a high class whorehouse.. _ Haru frowned as he continued to follow reluctantly after Shigure. He didn't like these places..he never had.  He didn't agree with the idea of noblemen looking down on common "trash" for defiling themselves by seeking out prostitution when they themselves were committing the exact same sins under the guise of having a little "teatime",  spending it with women dressed in expensive kimonos rather than cheap, gaudy cloth.  In the end, with money, it was all the same. His frown deepened.   _Last time I came here.. a year ago.. _An image of long, silky black hair flashed through his mind.   He shook his head in a sorry attempt to clear it of the memory he'd buried deep within his mind. 

_"What does it mean to you?.. Love?" _ 

Full red lips, and sparkling eyes, seeking.. 

_"I don't believe in love" _ 

A gentle hand, caressing his face.

 "_That's sad... because.. I've fallen in Love with you.."_

Silky pale skin, pressed against his own.

_"Hatsuharu-san.."_

"We're here!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 3"

Haru looked up, startled out of his reverie, and stared in shock at the teahouse they'd stopped in front of.  The night wind blew gently, and the sakura petals of the tree in front swirled lightly, dancing gracefully as they fluttered to the ground. 

"Shigure… what… is this place?" 

Shigure looked at Haru curiously, a mischievous smile playing at his lips.  "The Sakura?  It's a teahouse I've been frequenting quite often lately…  There's a beauty here.. that I find quite intriguing.  She's quite famous for her beauty and talent, you know.. and you've been so gloomy lately. I'm sure she'll put a smile on that grouchy face of yours. "

Haru turned away in disgust. "I'm not interested, Shigure. I'm going home. Yuki needs me."  

Shigure laughed. "Yuki _needs _you? A bodyguard in his own house? What for?  He can take care of himself for now. You need to relax a little. Come come! You're young and free. Take delight in that.. enjoy the _pleasures_ offered to you."  He grabbed Haru's arm and pulled him up the steps to the door of the teahouse, slid it open, and pushed Haru  in front of him.  Haru opened his mouth to protest, but stopped when he saw the young girl with shy, hesitant eyes standing in front of him. Seeing the Sohma symbols on his hakama, she gave a start and lowered her eyes nervously.

"Soh..ma- sama… How…may..I serve you?  Who would you like me to call out?"

_What's a girl so young.. doing in a place like this?_ Haru stared at her in wonder.

"Kisa-chaaaan! How are you today?"

She smiled shyly, eyes widening at the sight of Shigure coming in behind Haru.  "Haru-kun here is a little depressed. I'm pretty sure the beauty of this teahouse can cheer him up a bit..can you call her out for us? Tell her Gure-nii is here to see her. No one else will do!"

Kisa nodded emphatically, glancing once more at Haru before disappearing behind a curtain into a side corridor.  

"Shigure…she's so young.."  Shigure nodded, his expression becoming slightly more serious.  "She came to Edo on her own in search of her sister after their parents died.  It must have affected her greatly.. that period of time when she had to travel alone, at such a young age.  She couldn't speak.. in fact.. she still can't.  I don't know what happened to her, but I found her one day on my way here wandering about aimlessly, and I thought, 'what's a cute little girl like her doing all by herself in a place like this?' but to make a long story short.. because I know the owner of this teahouse is a good woman, I took her here..only to discover later that the prize geisha at The Sakura is her sister.. What a coincidence, wouldn't you say?" 

Haru opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when he saw Kisa reemerge from behind the curtain. Behind her, the curtain lifted once more..

"Sohma-sama.. it's a pleasure to have you at The Sakura. How may I be of service to.."

_Full red lips and sparkling eyes.._

_Satin smooth skin ..pressed lightly against his own..._

_A gentle hand caressing his face.._

_"I've fallen in Love with you.."_

Haru stared openly, a rush of memories overwhelming him, and he gasped.

"Rin…"

End of Chapter 3

Ok, that's it.. please, please, please review. =) Onegai shimasu. *bow bow bow bow* 


End file.
